Napped
by RoyRules23
Summary: Roy a 14 year-old boy gets kidnapped. And its up to Marth and Link to Save him. Will they save him in time before SlaughterMan kills him.
1. Missing

Chapter 1: Missing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roy, Link, Marth, and Zelda in this story any other characters are mine.  
  
Roy is a 14 year-old boy. Since his parents died when he was born he lives at SSBM where he practices swordsmanship with his friends Marth and Link. Lately at SSBM strange things have been happening such as people have been missing. Marth and Link are both 15.  
  
"Roy, Link is coming over tonight to hang out but we thought we would meet in the woods." Said the blue haired boy Marth. "Sure why are we meeting in the woods?" said the red auburn hair boy Roy "Lets just say it has something to do with the girls." Marth said Roy was saying "Oh I get it, it's a.." when Marth cupped his hand over Roy's mouth. "Shhhhh we don't want the girls to hear. We'll meet at big rock at 10:00 pm." Said Marth.  
  
Later that evening ..  
  
Roy started speaking "Hey guys what's .." when someone he thought was Link grabbed hem and threw him on the ground and told him if he said a word he would slash his head off.  
  
Mean While at big rock..  
  
"Marth where could Roy be he's 10 minutes late?" Said the blonde hair boy Link. "I don't know I suppose we should go see if he's asleep." Marth suggested.  
"Link he's not here!!!!!" Marth shouted.  
"Lets split up and look everywhere!!" Said Marth  
  
15 minutes later..  
"I looked everywhere and I didn't find him" Link said  
"Me too Zelda said she saw him go outside toward big rock and he disapeard when she went to go find him" Marth said in panic.  
Marth and Link said " Uh Oh he's been kidnapped!!" 


	2. The Journey

Chapter 2- The Journey  
  
Marth and Link were preparing the trip to save Roy.  
  
"Link I just thought of something, we don't know where Roy is." Marth said.  
"You're right" Link said.  
"What do we do now, damn it!! Roy had to leave his sword behind" Marth implied.  
"LOOK OUT" shouted Link Marth said "What was that?"  
"It was I" Said a mysterious voice. "I as in SlaughterMan"  
"That doesn't make sense" said Link.  
"Shut up!!!!!" Said SlaughterMan. In the speed of light SlaughterMan was gone but Link had noticed that he had left a note behind. It read:  
To do list: Go grocery shopping. Make Cake Kidnap Roy Beat Roy with a sword Kill Roy Take over SSBHQ. Max be sure to come to fire Mountain!!!!!  
  
"What!!!! we have to save Roy NOW" Shouted Marth as tears started  
rolling down his face. Link was getting ready when he noticed Marth  
curled up on the floor.  
"Marth what's wrong?" Link asked. Marth just stared at Link. It then hit Link that Marth was scared for that Roy might already be dead.  
"Don't worry Marth he SlaughterMan can't be that cruel." Said Link Marth then said "Lets go."  
  
On the way to Fire Mountain.  
  
"Marth do you think Roy's alright?" Link asked Marth replied " I can't imagine what Roy is going threw."  
  
Meanwhile at Fire Mountain.  
  
SlaughterMan shouting " ROY IM SICK OF YOU ALWAYS GETTING AWAY WITH THINGS AROUND TOWN SUCH AS YOU ALWAYS BEATING ME UP WHEN I TRY TO STEAL FOOD!!!!!"  
  
SlaughterMan had stripped Roy till he had nothing on but he has a old ragged blanket to cover himself.  
"You won't get away with this!!!" Roy screamed with anger and started crying and saying to himself " I don't want to die, I don't want to die. Help!!!! Don't let him kill me I swear I'll be better I promise." 


	3. Treasure

Chapter 3: TREASURE  
  
Marth and Link were on their way when they stopped to rest for the night. Marth was sound asleep. Link was having a hard time getting to sleep when SlaughterMan came and grabbed Link. Luckily Link noticed his sword on the ground so he grabbed his sword and stabbed SM (SlaughterMan).  
  
Mean while.  
  
Marth had been having a nightmare sbout Roy..  
  
"Roy!!!! Don't die!!!!!" Screamed Marth.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHA cough cough HAHAHAHA" laughed SM.  
  
Then SM stabbed Marth in the heart and Marth woke up with a loud thud. He realized he'd rolled down the hill and went of the side of a tiny cliff.  
  
Early morning at fire mountain.  
  
Roy was looking around when he noticed his clothes in the corner of the cage he was in. "Thank God I found my clothes I felt so bare. I'm never telling anybody this." Said Roy with relief. Roy thought to himself "It sure is cold in here for FIRE Mountain."  
  
Back in the forest.  
  
"Link I don't think we're going to make it" Said Marth "Yes we will" said the other.  
  
Back at SSBMHQ.  
  
"MARTH!!! LINK!!! ROY!!!" Screamed Zelda. "Where can they be?" Questioned Zelda.  
  
Mean while at FM(Fire Mountain).  
  
"Ah Roy I see you found your clothes." Remarked SM "SHUT UP YOU BIG SISSY." Yelled you know who. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!" screamed SM "You heard me." Said Roy. "why you little brat!!!" said SM  
  
And they started fighting  
  
Back in the woods.  
  
"Look Marth FM." Said Link  
  
"Looks more like ice if you ask me." Said Marth. "Lets go." Said Link as he started his way up the mountain. "ok." Said Marth.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Please see these other stories.  
  
Game-Super Smash Brothers- The Life of the exiled Book- The Lord of the Rings-Jessica and Me don't Mix 


	4. The Battle

Chapter 4- The Battle  
  
Disclaimer-If you want to use any of my characters ask me. A.k.A SlaughterMan. Please review.  
  
Link and Marth were climbing FM while inside the building Roy was trying to escape.  
  
"Roy you will never be able to escape. You can try and try all you like but it won't work." Said SM. "I'm starving!!! Can't you at least give me something to eat or drink?" Asked Roy.  
"Why so you can gain back strength and try to kill me? NNNOOO" Said SM.  
"Please, Please, Please." Said Roy as tears started falling down his face wishing his father were here.  
"No, No, No." Said the big bad guy.  
  
Just then there was a big crash in the entrance room.  
  
"What is going on?" Asked SM  
"Marth go get Roy and give him his sword. NOW QUICK!!!" Yelled Link.  
"Right o.k." Said Marth  
  
Link and Slaughter man were battling with swords while Marth went to find Roy.  
  
"Roy, Roy." Whispered Marth.  
"MARTH, MARTH!!!!" Yelled Roy "I'm in here Marth."  
"Roy there you are.are you o.k?" Questioned Marth as he looked for the key to the cage.  
"Marth get me out I'm starving, I'm thirsty, and I'm scared." Said Roy  
"You're scared Roy? That's a first." Said Marth when he suddenly found a rack of ten different keys.  
"Yea I know but I'm scared now because I don't want to die Marth get me out, get me out" Said Roy as he busted out crying.  
"Roy I've never seen you cry before why are you crying?" Asked Marth.  
"Because I'm scared and you are like my brother and I just want to go home I don't want to fight. But I will if you want me to. And I'll fight because I should." Explained Roy.  
  
Back at the battle.  
  
"MWAHAHAHA Link you will never win!!!!!" Said SM, as he was about to kill Link when Marth and Roy came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the back and killed him.  
  
"Roy you're ok?" Asked Link.  
"Of course he's ok Link what do you expect Roy's tough he wouldn't let someone like SM scare him." Said Marth  
"Yea what were you thinking Link I'm tough and strong." Said Roy as Link pushed him on floor and held Roy down and started beating him up.  
"Stop, Stop Owe Stop." Said Roy as he started laughing when Marth decided to stop Link because he saw Roy all of a sudden had a worried look on his face.  
"What's the matter Roy?" Asked Marth "You look scared"  
"I'm not scared are you crazy?!?!" Said Roy. "Come on lets go home I really need a shower."  
"Yea little man you stink." Remarked Link.  
"Shut the f" Just as Roy was about to curse he remembered he had made a promise and would be better but he figured it wouldn't matter.  
"Lets just go." Said Marth  
  
Back at SSBHQ.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed ok guys." Said Roy as he fell on his bed and fell asleep right away.  
  
Roy was having a nightmare about SM killing him and Marth and Link trying to save him but they failed. Roy woke up in the middle of the night sweating.  
"Since I'm awake I might as well put on my pajamas." Said Roy with a frightened look on his face.  
  
In Marth's room.  
  
"Marth, Marth wake up Marth." Whispered Roy as Marth awakened from his dream about a beautiful girl.  
"Roy? What are you doing in here?" Asked Marth with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Umm well I had a nightmare and was wondering if I could sleep on your floor?" Asked Roy  
"Sure, but wouldn't you rather sleep in your room on your bed?" Asked Marth.  
"Yea but I'm scared I might have another nightmare." Said Roy  
"You are such a baby Roy you'll get over it just sleep in your room." Said Marth  
"Yea bu.." Roy was speaking when Marth broke in saying, "Just go."  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Good morning Roy. Roy? Roy? Where are you?" Yelled Marth  
"I'm in here." Roy was sleeping in his closet when Marth and Link came in and asked, "What are you doing in there tough guy?"  
"I told you I'm scared you guys wouldn't let me sleep on the floor in your rooms." Said Roy  
  
Please review and visit these two stories and review them: Games-SSB-The Life of the Exiled Book-LOTR-Jessica and Me don't mix 


	5. It's over

Chapter 5- It's over  
  
Disclaimer-Please read and review. I don't own anybody except SlaughterMan  
  
Early Sunday morning at breakfast Roy wasn't as talkative as usual. This worried Marth and Link because they thought Roy was sick.  
  
"Roy what's wrong? Are you sick?" Asked Link as he put his bowl into the sink.  
"No I'm fine I just don't feel like doing anything today. Oh and if they ask why I'm not at practice just tell them the usual." Said Roy as he hurried up to his room and layed on his bed motionless for three hours.  
  
"Link I think something is wrong with Roy." Said Marth  
"Duh, he's not being himself. Ya know what I think he's afraid, afraid he might get kidnapped again. I mean why else would he keep his door locked all the time and the blinds shut?" Asked Link "Tell everyone I'm going to be a little late for practice and tell them I'm bringing Roy." Said Link  
"Ok but what are you going to do?" Asked Marth  
"I'm gonna convince Roy that the world isn't trying to kill him." Said Link.  
"Oh, ok. I don't get it." Said Marth with confusion as he watched Link walk away.  
  
Link was just about to knock on Roy's door when Roy walked out of the bathroom.  
"Oh hi Roy. I was just wondering if we could talk bout your phobia?" Asked Link  
"Phobia? What phobia? I don't have a phobia." Said Roy as he tried to get way from Link.  
"Okay than explain this. How come you never go to practice anymore? I thought you loved practice. And why do you never come out of your room and keep the door locked? Why do you always take your food up to your room and no one ever sees you anymore?" Questioned Link  
"OKAY!!!" shouted Roy "Your right I'm scared I'm afraid that when I go to practice I'm gonna get hurt. I'm afraid SM is going to find me here. Satisfied I told you. Now just leave me alone"  
"Roy you're crying? Why?" Asked Link  
"I don't know now just leave me alone." Said Roy as he tried to close his bedroom door behind him.  
"No Roy just come to practice? Okay? Trust me you'll be fine." Said Link trying to convince Roy to come.  
"Promise I won't get hurt?" Asked Roy.  
"Hey, 1) have you ever gotten hurt before? and 2) would I lie to you?" Asked Link as they walked away to go to practice.  
  
At practice.  
  
"Hey Link and Roy?" Said Marth in surprise. "How did you do that?"  
"Hey lets just say it's my talent." Said Link  
  
Roy had to fight Zelda and Ness.  
"Good fight Roy." Said Zelda.  
"Yea Roy good job." Said Ness  
"Uh Yea thanks" Said Roy when he remembered he had to do his algebra homework.  
"Gotta go guys. Bye." Said Roy in a hurry. "oh and thanks Link you really helped I don't think I'll be having any more problems."  
"Your welcome little guy. And don't worry It's over" Said Link.  
  
A few months had gone by before Roy was completely recovered from his fears.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed my story Napped  
  
Please read and review these stories.  
  
Games-SSB-The Life Of The Exiled &  
  
Book-The Lord of the Rings-Jessica and Me don't Mix  
  
Please only give good reviews. Bad reviews will makes us send bad reviews to your stories. 


	6. Soo mad

Sooo mad  
  
Savage and Saiya00 think they are so kewl when they have nothing better to do. So thanx you two for making me the center of your world.  
  
| |when u laugh at me, make fun of me, and talk about me behind my | | |back i would like to thank u for making me the center of ur | | |world. |  
  
Yeah. Thank you oh so very much. 


End file.
